supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra (The Primordials)
Cassandra Anderson is the Chief Physician at Seattle Grace Hospital, the Wife of Pagan and the Mother of Karen. History Cassandra was born in 1972 and had a normal life without any supernatural occurrences, thinking those that experienced them were either tricked or insane. Cassandra was in college when she bumped into Pagan who had chosen the name Peter, they held an attraction to each other due to their shared interests in helping people, he was impressed by her goal of becoming a surgeon to try to save people's lives and she liked that he was taking courses to become a therapist. They got together when they were in college together and during their relationship Peter told her who he actually was, she didn't believe him at first. Later on, they got married and had a daughter named Karen, whom they discovered held great abilities and helped her learn to control them. Personality Cassandra, as the Chief Physician at her hospital, is determined to help people overcome sickness and diseases and holds a great deal of medical knowledge. Cassandra has shown that she is willing to give Gadreel a chance to let him be her bodyguard even though he failed to guard Eden, trusting that if Pagan had assigned Gadreel the task that her husband must see something in the angel. According to herself, Cassandra had been an agnostic leaning towards materialism prior to Pagan revealed his power. Powers & Abilities Cassandra, while being a human, is very intelligent and strong, able to cure many types of monsters and combat demons. Her close proximity to a Primordial Being for years on end has also granted her certain advantages * Genius Level Intellect: Cassandra holds an incredible ability to process and understand information of various sorts, and can quickly work out solutions to complex problems in her field allowing her to adapt to changes in a patient's condition with impunity. * Medical Knowledge: As the Chief Physician at her hospital, Cassandra holds a great deal of knowledge about medicine and how to treat most afflictions of the human body. * Supernatural Medical Knowledge: Cassandra knows how to cure a multitude of supernatural conditions, even figuring out how to cure monsters that no one else has been able to, such as werewolves and wraiths. * Magic Proficiency: Cassandra knows how to use magic to a degree, able to ward areas from evil, and knows how to bind Horsemen. She is also able to utilize Holy Magic to injure malevolent and demonic entities. * Skilled Hand to Hand Combat: Cassandra is very skilled in hand to hand fights, able to hold her own against faster and stronger opponents such as monsters. * Weapon Proficiency: Cassandra is able to use knives and short swords to assist in killing monsters and demons. * Extended Youth: Due to Pagan's presence affecting her Cassandra will retain her youth somewhat longer than any other human if she is routinely in his presence. Her youthfulness will deteriorate to normal human levels if Pagan is not nearby for a certain amount of time. * Supernatural Perception: Cassandra can feel a certain presence from non-human creatures due to being around Pagan for so long. Angels are described as "bright" by her. She can also detect if a vessel is alive or not, however, she has to be looking at supernatural beings in order to sense what they are as seen when she was unaware of a group of demons that were approaching her location. Vulnerabilities Cassandra has the basic weaknesses common to every human. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Magic Practitioners Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters